


Fundamental Elements

by Haxxaholic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: David is a moody little thing, Frank never signed for this, Joe and David fight a lot, M/M, Samir is a little shit, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Pellegrini is perplexed; something might be going on with a bunch of his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fundamental Elements

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

**A**

Manuel Pellegrini thinks something might be wrong with some of the boys from the Manchester City football club when the ground starts to shake during a fight between a furious Joe and a flustered David. It suddenly stops when Sergio barges inside the room, yelling ‘We are all going to diiiiiie!’ with a terrible, terrible spanish accent, subsequently interrupting the arguing boys.

  
(“Fuck, David! Stop cheating!” Joe shouts, the ground is already shaking. “Scissors lose against  
Rock!”

The older man smiles innocently “It wasn’t scissor, Joe-ah.” He points out calmly. “Thun...Thunder? wins against Rock. You lose.”

The whole building shakes with the cry of frustration from Joe.)

 

**B**

Manuel Pellegrini wonders if something could be wrong with some of the boys from his squad when Sergio starts receiving electric shocks every time he lays a finger on an electrical apparatus. Pablo is still mourning the loss of his precious computer after Sergio managed to blow it up when plugging it into the power outlet.

 

(“I was wondering…” Joe slowly starts; he’s looking at Sergio who’s currently watching TV, with an air of deep concentration. “He controls Electricity, right?”

Samir nods.

“He doesn’t need any sockets or anything, right?”

David nods.

“Wanna test the Christmas garlands in advance?”)

 

**C**

Manuel Pellegrini is perplexed; something might be going on with a bunch of his boys. He notices this when one day, the weather seems to follow David’s mood. A grey sky full of dark clouds greets David when he wakes up at 7am. A beautiful blue sky with a huge yellow sun appears when David receives a message from Adam. It suddenly changes to a huge thunderstorm with heavy rain and a lot of wind when David has another argument with Joe. The blue sky finally settles back when Adam appears at Carrington with a smile.

 

(“I hate you, Johnson!” David shouts and kicks into one of the ball in frustration. The sky  
is dark, a heavy rain falling hard on the empty training field. Soon, a dozen balls are around and into the net of the goal. “I hate you, Adam.” He softly whispers and looks up at the sky, the drops of rain mingling with his tears of frustration.

The sky darken, the thunders and rain double in intensity.

Outside the training field, hidden behind a door, Joe decides to make a little visit to a former player of Manchester City. No one but Joe is allowed to make David Silva lose his temper. Someone deserves a beating.)

 

**D**

Manuel Pellegrini knows something is wrong with his boys when, during a lunch break, Samir sets his plate on fire and James, panicking, throws water at him with his bare hands. They all stare at them, gaping. No one, not even Joe, has an explanation.

 

(“I hate my life.” Brandon groans, right after Samir has managed to light his new jersey on fire for the third time that week. James is already busy trying to extinguish the small flames with water jets. 

Pellegrini suspects that the younger boy does it on purpose but he is afraid to say anything; who would scold someone with some super ass powers?

He’s more than certain that David has already tried to kill Brandon at least once. He doesn’t  
understand why though. All he was asked to was to ‘ _Hang the fucking phone up and get in the_  
_fucking bus. David Villa is less important than the Champions League_!’

Let’s just say, Brandon is now afraid of lightning.)

 

**E**

Frank Lampard enters the room where Manuel Pellegrini and the other players are waiting for him. David and Joe are in a corner, fighting over something silly. Outside lighting strikes, illuminating the room while the ground trembles but no one seems to care.

James is yelling and running after Sergio who has his sleeve on fire. Samir is watching them,  
laughing his ass off from his seat.

Pellegrini is banging his head against the hard wood of the table.

Frank slowly and carefully closes the door. That’s it, he’s going to New York to finally join the New York City FC squad.

**Author's Note:**

> Powers List:  
> Earth manipulation ; Joe Hart  
> Weather manipulation ; David Silva  
> Electric manipulation ; Sergio Aguero  
> Ice/Water manipulation ; James Milner  
> Fire manipulation ; Samir Nasri


End file.
